John Branson
, (2381-present) |rank = , (2354-2355), , (2355-2355), , (2356-2357) , (2357-2364) , (2364-2370) (2371-2373), (2373-2379) (2381-present) |status = Active |father = James Branson |mother = Maria Branson |siblings = Brandon Branson, Brianna Branson,Elizabeth Branson |marital = Married |spouse = *Elizabeth Shelby (divorced: 2364) *Jessica Smith (m. 2367) |children =Sarah Branson (b. 2340) Kelly Branson (b. 2363), Felix Branson (b. 2381) }} John Branson is a Human male who lives in the 24th century and services the Federation, Starfleet as commanding officer of the Federation flagship . (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Personnel file Biography Early life John Branson was born in 2333 in San Diego, Califorina on Earth. His mother was Admiral Maria Martin. John moved to Starbase 39-Sierra along the Romulan Neutral Zone during peace time with the Romulan Star Empire while Maria was stationed on the Klingon outpost Narendra III. While on a mission to keep the treaty enforced, the outpost suddenly came under attack by four Romulan warbirds, while on the outpost, his mother was wounded. Starfleet service career Starfleet Academy In 2350, at age 17, he entered Starfleet Academy. Then he met his best friend Typhuss James Halliwell in his command class one day and the two became best friends, brothers even, John worked together with Typhuss to get their work done and then John and Typhuss graduated in 2354. USS Lexington Branson was offered a post as tactical officer and security officer of the USS Cairo. He turned down the offer out of loyalty to his then-current Captain Roger Stearns, and because he was uncomfortable with the commanding officer of the Cairo. USS Kansas After the destruction of the Lexington Martin and half of the surviving crew were taken on different ships, as he was posted to the USS Kansas commanded by Captain Jane Mitchell, and kept fighting in the war. USS California After the war, Lieutenant junior Grade Branson was posted as assistant tactical officer under the command of Captain John Walker and served under his command from 2357-2370. USS Enterprise-D In 2370 he was posted onboard the Enterprise-D as a assistant tactical officer with the rank of Lieutenant, under the teaching of Lieutenant Worf he learned a lot from Worf and the two became good friends and brothers, Lieutenant Branson fell in love with Sito Jaxa but when he heard Picard announcing Sito's death it tore him up and he requested a transfer to Deep Space 9 and Picard granted the transfer in 2371. Deep Space 9 In 2371, his brother went missing along the DMZ. Starfleet Command wrote him as killed in action as he sat in his quarters on the station, during his stay on DS9 Lieutenant Martin befriended Captain Benjamin Sisko, chief petty officer Miles O'Brien, Doctor Julian Bashir, Major/Colonel Kira Nerys, Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, Constable Odo, Quark, Jake Sisko, and Ensign/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Nog then got to see his former crewmate from the Enterprise Lieutenant Commander Worf. USS Enterprise-E Personal history Awards and Commendations Starfleet service record Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants junior grade Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel